NYPD (New York Police Department)
The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is the police department for the city of New York in the Demon Accords novel series. The New York City Police Department (NYPD), officially the City of New York Police Department, is the largest police force in the United States. Established on May 23, 1845, the agency has primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. The NYPD is one of the oldest police departments established in the U.S., tracing its roots back to the nineteenth century. The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including the Emergency Service Unit, K9, harbor patrol, air support, bomb disposal, counter-terrorism, criminal intelligence, anti-gang, anti-organized crime, narcotics, public transportation, and public housing; the New York City Transit Police and New York City Housing Authority Police Department were fully integrated into the NYPD in 1995. According to the department, its mission is to "enforce the laws, preserve the peace, reduce fear, and provide for a safe environment." The department's regulations are compiled in title 38 of the New York City Rules. History The Municipal Police was established in 1845, replacing an old night watch system. Mayor William Havemeyer shepherded the NYPD together, originating the phrase "New York's Finest." In 1857, it was tumultuously replaced by a Metropolitan force, which abolished the Municipal police. Twentieth-century trends included professionalization and struggles against corruption. Description The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is the largest and one of the oldest municipal police departments in the United States, with approximately 36,000 officers and 19,000 civilian employees. The NYPD was established in 1845, and today is responsible for policing an 8.5-million-person city, by performing a wide variety of public safety, law enforcement, traffic management, counterterror, and emergency response roles. In the past 25 years, the department has achieved spectacular declines in both violent and property crime, ensuring that New York City has the lowest overall rate of major crimes in the 25 largest cities in the country. The NYPD is divided into major bureaus for enforcement, investigations, and administration. It has 77 patrol precincts with patrol officers and detectives covering the entire city. The department also has 12 transit districts to police the subway system and its nearly six-million daily riders, and nine police service areas (PSAs) to patrol the city's public housing developments, which are home to more than 400,000 residents. Additionally, uniformed civilians serve as traffic safety agents on the city's busy streets and highways, and as school safety agents, protecting public schools and the over-a-million students who attend them. Special Situations The Special Situations Squad is a subgroup of special operations. They handle unique cases. Known Employees/Members/Officers * Chris Gordon (Formerly): Originally a foot patrol member, he would eventually be recruited to the Special Situations Squad. * Scott Henderson: He is a veteran officer. * Pella: A newer officer who joined the department when Chris Gordon did. * Lieutenant Larry Dalton: An aide to Police Commissioner Rielly. * Detective Ballini: * Inspector Martin Roma (Formerly): Special Situations Squad Commanding Officer. Paraphernalia * Equipment *Standard Black B-27 human-shaped qualifier targets. Weapons/Firearms * Transportation/Vehicles * Facilities * * Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police departments